Challenge
by AdoreThem
Summary: Series of small stories, that have been written due to the Janto wiki's Fanfiction Challenge. Story: October Challenge: How can it be?... Only Janto stories!
1. JulyAugust Challenge 2009: First kiss

Jack was standing in his office, looking over the hub. Tosh was working on alien technology again, Owen was in the hospital bay doing god only knows what, Gwen was reading police files and Ianto was making coffee. Once Jack's eyes were on Ianto he couldn't take his eyes off of him. It didn't make things better when Ianto bent down to get some more sugar. That fine ass was enough to make Jack drool; hell that fine ass was enough to make anyone drool.

Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Ianto turning to look up at the office, at least not until his comm started beeping.

"Sir! Will you please keep your eyes off my ass?"

"But Ianto I can't help it."

"It's harassment Sir."

Jack exited the office and walked down to Ianto who was still standing by the coffee machine, or like the other's liked to call it 'The Alien coffee machine'.

"No it's not, but this might be."

Before Ianto could ask what Jack meant, Jack's lips were on his. The kiss didn't end until the need for air came. Ianto didn't know what to say, and by the look on Tosh, Owen and Gwen's faces neither did they.

"Back to work. Oh and Ianto. Could I get a cup of coffee please."

Ianto just stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do, with thoughts running through his mind. '_Did Jack just kiss me? Will there be a second kiss? God let there be a second kiss. Does he want to kiss me again? Am I any good at kissing? Lisa never said anything about it.'_

After that the rest of the day went by like always. Weevils, aliens, mad politics and Jack being Jack. All in all it was just another day at Torchwood…


	2. September Challenge 2009: First Date

"Ianto? Where are you?"

"I'm in the tourist office Sir. You know working!"

"Could I get a coffee when you got a minute?"

"I'll be right down."

"Thank you."

Ianto walked down to the hub and went straight to the kitchen area to make coffee. Meanwhile Jack was in his office doing nothing as usual and Gwen was at home having the day off to be with Rhys, while Tosh and Owen was out chasing a Weevil. Ianto finally made his way to Jack's office with a cup of coffee, he knocked on the door and waited until Jack told him to enter.

"Ianto, there really isn't any reason for you to knock. I mean Gwen never knocks, and neither did Tosh and Owen."

"I know, but it's a habit that's difficult to get rid of."

"Well please try."

"Will do Sir. Here is your coffee. Anything else I can get you while I'm here?"

"A date."

"Huh?"

"I said a date."

"A date Sir?"

"Yeah you know like, dinner and a movie."

"Umm, okay."

"Great. Go home early and get ready and I'll pick you up at 7."

"Tonight?"

"Yes tonight."

"Kinda short notice don't you think?"

"Maybe, but it's not easy to plan a date when you don't know when the rift is gonna have activity."

"That's true Sir."

"Ianto, I know you call me Sir when we are at work, but seeing as it's just the two of us, could you please call me Jack instead?"

"Sure Jack and I would love to go on that date with you tonight."

"Good and just know that it won't be the last!"

"I hope not."

-o-

Ianto was almost finished getting ready when Jack knocked on his apartment door. Ianto opened the door and let Jack in.

"You're early."

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait for our date."

"Just hold on two minutes and I'll be ready. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

Jack sat down on the couch and waited for Ianto to finish. Ianto came out, dressed in tight Jeans and a red dress shirt. When Jack saw him, he was almost drooling.

"Wow. I always knew that red was your color, but damn you look hot."

"Thank you Jack, you look very handsome yourself."

"Ready to go?"

"Sure, just let me get my keys."

"Okay."

Ianto went to the kitchen to get his keys and came back 2 seconds later.

"Ready."

Jack and Ianto left Ianto's apartment and got into the SUV (Which Jack has in case of an emergency.).

-o-

Jack stopped the SUV outside an Italian restaurant.

"Jack this is great, I love this restaurant."

"Good, cause I had to pull a few strings to get a table."

-o-

The first hour of the date was spent making small talk and eating, when they were done Jack looked at Ianto and smiled, he still couldn't believe he was on a date with Ianto Jones.

"So, you wanna get out of here and go for a walk?"

"Sure, lead the way."

Jack paid for the meal (On Torchwood's account of course.) and they left the restaurant. They climbed into the SUV, thinking they might as well drive back to the hub and park it before going for their walk.

-o-

After a while of walking Ianto stopped and turned to Jack with a smile on his face and Jack thought he'd never looked better than he did at that moment. The moonlight shining like a spot on Ianto, making him look like an angel.

"Thank you Jack, this night has be perfect."

"You're welcome Ianto."

"Not that I want this date to end, but it's getting really late and you know the rift doesn't take a day off just because we were out late."

"Sometimes I really wish it did."

They turned around and started walking back to the hub where Ianto's car had been left earlier that day. When they were halfway back Ianto felt something near his hand. He looked down to see Jack's hand trying to get the courage to take a hold of Ianto's. Ianto's smile grew when Jack finally intertwined their fingers.

-o-

When they got to the hub, Jack didn't let go of Ianto's hand, almost in fear that if he did Ianto wouldn't be there anymore.

"Thank you once again for this lovely evening."

"Again you're welcome. I just wish it didn't have to end."

"Yeah me too, but we really should get some sleep."

"Come down to the hub with me, just for one drink."

"Jack…"

"Please."

"Okay, why not."

-o-

After they finished their drink, Jack and Ianto was in deep conversation neither noticed how long they had been there, at least not until Ianto looked at his watch.

"Well there goes that sleep."

"What do you mean?"

"It's 5.30"

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be, this has been the best date I've ever had."

"I'm glad. Now hold still."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna kiss you now."

"O…O…Okay."

Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto as if it was the last thing he would ever do. _'That might not be such a bad thing' _Jack thought as they lost themselves in the kiss.


	3. October Challenge 2009: How can it be?

"What do you mean you're pregnant?"

"Exactly that. I'm pregnant."

"Jack how is that possible?"

"A lot of things have changed in the 51st century."

"But."

"Ianto, talk to me."

"I really don't know what to say."

"Remember right before Gwen joined Torchwood, I made a few jokes about the rain and me never getting pregnant again?"

"No, cause at that point I was just the Tea Boy. I was never out on missions with you guys."

"Right. And for the record, you were never just the Tea boy to me."

"Thanks, but that doesn't make this any easier."

"Make what easier?"

"You're pregnant Jack!"

"I know."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well I would like to keep it if it's alright with you."

"Cariad, if you want this baby, then I want this baby."

"Good, cause I love the idea of you being the father of my child."

"Well I guess there is just one more thing to do."

"And what's that?"

"We have to tell the others."

"Do we have to?"

"It's not like it's something you can just hide Jack. But if you want we can wait a couple of weeks before we tell them."

"Yeah, that sounds great. And tonight we are going out and celebrating!"

"Can't wait."

7 months later

"Jack are you alright?"

"Well either I just peed my pants or my water just broke."

"WHAT! OH MY GOD."

"Ianto calm down."

"You're telling me to calm down, how can you be so calm. We're gonna have a baby."

"I know. But you need to calm down and call Owen."

"Right. I'll go call him now."

Ianto left Jack to find his phone and call Owen.

"This better be good, its fucking 3am Ianto!"

"Jack's water just broke!"

"I'll be there in 10."

"Thanks Owen."

Ianto hung up and walked back to Jack.

"Owen will be here in 10 minutes."

"Good. OH GOD."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just hurts like hell."

"Hold on Cariad. Owen will be here in a couple of minutes."

The sound of the cog door rang throughout the hub and Ianto ran up from the medical bay to greed Owen.

"How is he doing?"

"He's in pain."

"Well I would be too, if I had a baby inside me that wanted to come out. I think it would be best if you waited out here."

"But."

"Ianto. This is gonna take a while, and I'm not letting you down there until Jack says it's okay."

"Okay. Just make sure he's okay."

"I will."

Owen disappeared down the medical bay, while Ianto was still standing in the same place.

"Ianto! You can come down now."

Ianto ran down the stairs to the medical bay, and saw his daughter for the first time, in Jack's arms.


End file.
